Still good
by JC HOYT
Summary: No penetration means there's no breaking of the #1 Bella rule. Beca/Jesse Breakfast Club scene.


**I don't own Pitch Perfect. Just a little Beca/Jesse fluff because I am obsessed with this movie and specifically with them.**

Jesse set up his laptop with The Breakfast Club ending and waved Beca over to sit next to him on her bed.

She looked hesitant. "You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?" she asked nervously.

He nodded and beckoned her over again.

He switched the light off, making the room dark except for the glow of the screen.

She cleared her throat, butterflies in her stomach at the turning off of the light and impending closeness to Jesse. She plopped down on the bed next to him and prepared for her moviecation. She scooted over so she was within inches of him.

Jesse hit play and began describing the movie to her excitedly.

She couldn't help but smile. He got so excited over movies. She found herself staring at him instead of the screen.

He noticed "You're missing it" he said.

"Sorry" she smiled and turned her attention back to the screen.

Now it was his turn to stare at her. He had been crushing on her since the first time he saw her and the attraction had grown in ferocity the more he got to know her. They flirted all the time but he had never thought there had been a good time to make a move. Was this it?

She felt his eyes on her and turned back to him, her eyes on his. He felt butterflies in his stomach and an irresistible urge to feel her lips on his.

His eyes shifted from her eyes to her mouth and back again. He leaned in cautiously, expecting she would probably pull away and possibly punch him but hoping she would let it happen, mostly because he desperately wanted it to but also because he didn't want to make things awkward between them. He knew that she would take some work and he didn't want to lose any headway he had made.

She leaned in and their lips met softly in the briefest of kisses. He quickly pulled back to gauge her reaction.

"Seriously? That's all you got?" she teased him grinning widely, that smile that made his heart jump.

He grinned back "Hey, its not my fault! you're all over the place. I took a chance, you could have just as easily busted my lip!"

"Wuss" she said grabbing him by the neck and pulling his face back to hers. She kissed him tenderly. He put his hand on her hip and deepened the kiss. She had one hand on his neck and ran the other through the back of his hair.

The kiss was amazing and left them both breathless and wanting more.

"What is the infamous Bella leader going to have to say about this?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"There's been no penetration so technically I'm still in the clear" she answered.

"Uh what?" he asked, confused.

"Did you want to kiss or are we going to just talk some more?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

He quickly moved his laptop out of the way from between them, placing it safely on her desk and ran his hand over her cheek, kissing her hungrily. She climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms tight around her lower back as she gripped his shoulders, noticing for the first time the hardness of his body. Who would have thought an Aca-nerd would have a hard body?

She noticed hardness elsewhere as well and smiled into his lips, clearly amused at his excitement. She ground her hips into him to tease him and a soft moan escaped his lips.

She couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"Pure evil" he said between kisses.

Just then the door opened and the light came on.

Both their heads snapped towards the door to see who was interrupting them.

Kimmy Jin stood there looking as annoyed as she always does, along with two of her friends.

They all stared at each other in complete awkward silence for a minute.

"I should go" Jesse finally said.

Becca frowned but nodded climbing off of his lap so he could get his laptop and get up.

Becca walked him out "Thanks for the movie" she said.

"Thanks for not punching me in the face" he grinned. "Now, about this penetration rule?" he asked confusion all over his face.

"We all took an oath not to have sex with Trebles or we are destined to have wolves rip out our vocal cords. It's Dixie Chicks serious" Beca explained seriously, doing her best to keep a straight face at the ridiculousness of Aubrey's oath.

"Damn, Dixie Chicks serious you say?" he said mocking her.

"Aca-Believe it! We lost two girls on initiation night."

"So that's what happened, We figured they couldn't put up with Aubrey's shit, that girl is bat shit crazy about this competition"

"She's on to us too, she's been accusing me of having a Toner for you since that night"

Jesse laughed out loud at this. "Good thing Aubrey's a senior, You want have to wait that long to get your hands on all this" he teased.

"Oh my God" she said pushing him playfully.

"That is what you'll be saying" he winked at her and looked both ways down the hallway to ensure there weren't any spies before kissing her goodnight.

"You're ridiculous" she said.

"But you love me" he smiled brightly.

"I don't" she shook her head.

"But you will" he told her, still smiling that silly yet incredibly sexy grin of his as he walked away.

"Holy Crap" Beca sighed, knowing she was in trouble.


End file.
